The Silence Forgotten
by karone-sakura
Summary: Taken place in season one. Kaiya a mysterious girl who has a troubled past. Ends up in a weird place with people she barely knows. How will she deal with it? And why doesn't she like to talk about her past?Rewriten story!
1. To the Beginning and Beyond!

The Silence Forgotten

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Summary: Taken place in season one. Karone a mysterious girl who has a troubled past. Ends up in a weird place with people she barely knows. How will she deal with it? And why doesn't she like to talk about her past?

* * *

(A/N: Okay so here is the scoop. This story takes place in season one of Digimon. If you don't like it then find another story to read! Hahaha I'm evil! Oh well. This is the rewritten story Digi destined. To be or not to be. Hopefully you guys wont mind too much!)

* * *

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

(A/N) Author Notes

/ Description of scene.

* * *

Chapter One: To the Beginning and Beyond!

* * *

(A/N: Like the title of the Chapter? I think it's cute! Lol! Okay ignore the nutcase comments and on with the story!)

* * *

/Music plays in the background. A haunting melody that could brake some persons heart. A lonely girl stands next to her window singing the words of the song./

I wish I could fly away from here,

I want to soar like the birds that fly,

I want to escape this miserable world,

I want to take flight.

So I'll spread my make believe wings,

I'll dream all my dreams,

I will hope to sleep soon,

So I don't have to bare this pain.

I wish I could fly away from here,

I want to soar like the birds that fly,

I want to escape this miserable world,

I want to take flight.

I wish my mother were here again,

I wish my papa could sing a lullaby,

I wish to leave behind,

All the wants and pains alike.

I wish I could fly away from here,

I want to soar like the birds that fly,

I want to escape this miserable world,

I want to take flight.

I want to escape this miserable world,

I want to take flight.

Echo: I want to take flight.

* * *

(A/N I wrote the song. Just wanted to let you know!)

* * *

Tears fell down her cheeks like the rain falling outside her window. Suddenly there was a pound on the door and she turned around in time to see a seething Aunt Katie storm into the room. She just stood there impassive to anything and just stared at her aunt.

"Come on girl. If it wasn't for the cops snooping about because of your stupid teachers saying you have bruises you wouldn't be going to this stupid camp!" Aunt Katie said with malice dripping in each word uttered.

The eleven-year-old girl just stared at her aunt and didn't utter a word. Ever since she was forced to live with her aunt, she hasn't spoken a word to anyone. She never uttered a whimper when her aunt hit her. She only existed in this world. She didn't have any friends at school but was an A-student. Teachers worried about her but they didn't suspect that it was partly her aunt that caused her not to talk. Her younger cousins all adored her from afar for fear of their mother's wrath except Ryu who is closest in age to her. He being eleven as well is only a few months younger.

Kaiya Miyamoto nodded her head and turned to look outside again. Her eyes showed nothing as she watched the different rain drops play tag on her window of her ever so small bedroom. All that was in there was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. Her closet was used for the house supplies. She worked the paper route every morning and then headed to school. All her money went to her RICH aunt Katie. Aunt Katie claimed that Kaiya had to pay rent to live in her mansion.

Kaiya then moved away from the window and the grabbed her backpack, sleeping bag, duffel bag, and purse, and left her room looking once more at it before turning around and following her aunt out the door to go to the bus stop. She got into the car without looking back and only glanced at her younger cousins for their protection not hers. She offered them a small rare smile and sat in the car and stared straight ahead. Ryu then got in the front seat and glanced at her.

He would be going to camp as well. Ryu's younger siblings are twins and both had come down with the flu so they couldn't come. Suki and Kiyoshi are there names and they are the sweetest things. They never got in trouble because of their mom. So Ryu sadly watched as his siblings got farther away as they drove off.

They pulled up to the a school where the buses would be picking the kids up. Ryu and Kaiya got out and looked at Katie for a moment and the turned around and walked toward the bus. They put their luggage with the others and then stood with all the other waiting kids. It had finally stopped raining so they weren't getting wet while waiting.

As Kaiya looked around, she frowned slightly as she saw some kids she knew from class getting on the bus. Her aunt didn't stay to see them off so she had stood there alone waiting to leave because Ryu went over to his friends. Kaiya and Ryu got on the bus and immediately separated. Kaiya took a seat to herself so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She stared out the window as kids got on the bus. The second to last kid that got on was with a little boy, who looked to be brothers, they got on and the little boy sat with another boy while the older one looked for a seat.

* * *

Kaiya's POV (Point of View)

I had chosen a seat toward the front and there were only a few seats left. Ryu looked at me sadly before he took a seat next to one of his friends. One of the empty seats had a girl who was wearing all pink who was talking to another girl who sat next her and is a tom boy and then the one next to me.

He looked at me with unreadable cold eyes and just sat down. I didn't look at him but I could feel his stare. I glanced at him and he looked away and never looked in my direction again for the remainder of the bus ride.

The last kid to get on was a boy with a brown bush on his head or was it hair. I let a small smile grace my lips but held in a giggle. I know the boy of course. I believe his name is Taichi but Tai for short. Then we were on our way to camp.

A few hours later and a long nap. The boy next to me had to poke me to wake me when we got there. I looked at the camp and realized that it wouldn't be too bad to be here. It's better then being with aunt Katie. I walked off the bus and looked around at the woods that surrounded us. I looked at its beauty a moment longer then I looked at the camp. I walked toward it with my things and went to my new room. Pinky from the bus whose name is Mimi and the tomboy, Sora was in the room unpacking their things. Sora turned to looked at me as I stood in the door way.

I wrote down on a piece of paper that I don't talk and gave it to her after I wrote down what my name was. I then turned to the bunks and put my stuff down and then I grabbed my jacket, a pair of pants and survival bag that I created and then slipped on my belt purse.

"Cya later Kaiya!" Sora called out as she turned to talk to Mimi.

"I used to be a classmate of hers before her parents died. She was always quiet but at least she smiled. No one really knew her except her cousin Ryu." Sora said to Mimi while I listened at the door.

I sat down on the porch and stared off into space when it suddenly began to snow and I stood up and stared at the snow flakes. There were seven other kids outside staring at the snow when eight little lights could be seen in the sky heading toward us. When it landed in front of each of us, I let out a gasp which of course no one else heard. The object seemed so familiar to me. I picked it up and looked at it then looked at the others. Then all went blank.

* * *

(A/N As you can see I made lots of changes! Cya around guys! I gotta go fix some other chapters.) 


	2. Finding Ones Self Again

The Silence Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

Summary: Taken place in season one. Karone a mysterious girl who has a troubled past. Ends up in a weird place with people she barely knows. How will she deal with it? And why doesn't she like to talk about her past?

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

(A/N) Author Notes

/ Description of scene.

Last Time:

I sat down on the porch and stared off into space when it suddenly began to snow and I stood up and stared at the snow flakes. There were seven other kids outside staring at the snow when eight little lights could be seen in the sky heading toward us. When it landed in front of each of us, I let out a gasp which of course no one else heard. The object seemed so familiar to me. I picked it up and looked at it then looked at the others. Then all went blank.

Chapter Two: Finding Ones Self Again . . .

Ryu's POV

I stood at a distance from my cousin. I watched her as she stared off into space. She knew not that I was nearby nor the concern I held deep within me. After the incident she was never the same. She never looked at me with the same happiness and she never showed her anger. She bottled it up and soon all the emotions she buried will explode and she will lose it and she may never heal from the years of torture. So I will continue my quest to reach the Kaiya that was buried. Even if it means that I die for her. She has done so much for me and my brother and sister that I have to repay her somehow. I hope I won't be too late.

Eight little lights came crashing to the ground near Kaiya and the others. I saw a look of recognition cross Kaiya's face and then a lone light came soaring down and landed in front of me. Even though I was far from the others, I could still hear their screams of terror as they were transported to another world. Kaiya, the last to leave, looked up and saw me before she too disappeared and then a minute later I was spinning out of control until I landed on a hard rock.

I am home.

Kaiya's POV

The world around me faded into darkness and for one second I saw a beast standing in front of me ready to devour me. I then closed my eyes and I began to spin out of control. All was silent as I spun faster and faster until I felt sick to my stomach and then the ride was over and I landed on my back on something hard. I kept my eyes closed for two reasons; one because I still felt sick to my stomach and number two because I was afraid of what I might see. The silence was starting to freak me out because there were others who came with me to wherever I am. I must have landed far away from them. Otherwise, I would hear the little kid crying or whatever.

I lay there quietly contemplating if I should open my eyes. Finally I came to a decision that whatever was out there was either dangerous or safe and if it was dangerous then it wouldn't do me any good to keep my eyes closed. I opened my ice blue eyes and took in the scene before me. I was shocked to say the least. Trees that were greener then average green stood proud and tall. Flowers that are as big as a mini van were scattered all over the place. But nothing topped what stood in front of me. Before me was an animal that looked to be a dog. It was small and a silverish color with a diamond on its forehead. It looked so familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen it before.

"Hello my name is Diamondsalmon and I am your Digimon!" She said almost sadly.

"My name is Kaiya. A pleasure to meet you." I said with a gentle smile and then I realized I spoke and quickly covered my mouth in astonishment.

After all I hadn't spoken since . . . since my parent's died. I sat up and pulled my legs in so I could rest my chin on them as I studied the creature in front of me.

"I don't think I have ever seen a species like you before. What species are you?" My voice shook with excitement.

"I told you I'm a Digimon!" She snapped but not anger but in sadness.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked down.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just worried is all. I have been waiting for you for such a long time."

Flashback: "Hi I'm Diamondsalmon and I have been waiting for you for such a long time and now you're here!" End Flashback

"I know you don't I?" I asked a bit alarmed.

"Your memory must be returning!"

"Excuse me?" I asked still shocked.

She never got to answer because then I fainted and I got a headache as well. My headache grew worse and then I could tell I entered into the back of my mind which has been in a fog for some many years. Memories of another life started to flash before my closed eyes. A young girl of about seven years of age was standing in the middle of a forest with Dia. The girl was wearing a dark purple jumper and sneakers. Her long ebony black hair was braided down her back. She stared at a device in her hands then at the animal in front of her.

A large beetle type digimon appeared and stood behind her. The girl turned around and smiled at her new friend. The girl seemed so happy. 'Why can't I be happy?' I asked myself. Then it all returned to me at once. That girl was I a long time ago. As it all came back, I began to cry in my head. That day I had to leave Dia and go back to the real world where something even worse then leaving new friends awaited me. My parents were eating at a nice café for lunch so I had been at a friend's house when I was taken.

No one knew I had been gone for a year in the digital world. Back then I didn't know how it had come to pass that I remained the same age but oh well. At the café everyone was taken hostage by a couple of men in black. My parents had formed a plan to get everyone out but in the process they were shot and they both died in the hospital. I had been there when they died so I vowed to never speak again nor make a sound when I was crying or hurt. I promised myself I would never feel emotion again.

I was supposed to live with my favorite aunt. Aunt Rose was single and could barely support herself though she really wanted me. She promised that when she was stable she would take me in. I understood and wrote her a letter. Later I was forced to live with my mean aunt Katie. I remember the first night when I first arrived, she had yelled at me and had hit me.

I woke up with a huge head ache sometime later after all my memories returned. In the trauma of losing my parents I forced my memories to go to the back of my mind where a fog had grown and I couldn't remember ever going to the digital world until now. Aunt Katie didn't help much at all.

I looked at Dia with tears in my eyes and grabbed her and hugged her till she turned blue. When I released her, I smiled and then it faded to as I stood up shakily. My mask slide back into place and me just listened to the different sounds as the digimon in me came back out.

"Why was I brought back here my friend?" I asked quietly.

"A new evil is lurking here in the Digital World. It was just time that you are brought back." Dia said with a real smile on her face.

"I see . . . Is there anything else you can tell me about this evil?" I asked.

"Digimon are turning evil every day now. The enemy is growing stronger. We brought you and the Digi-destined here to defeat it and for you to take your rightful place." My old friend said.

"I missed you Dia. Even if I didn't remember because I blocked everything I still knew that I was missing someone other then my parents." I closed my eyes again and listened and heard yelling somewhere north from where we stood now even though it sounded muffled because of the distance.

"You found them? You could have asked you know."

"I'm a bit rusty and I think my hearing has worsened because of the human world with all their loud machines and such." I said as I picked up Dia.

She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side as though trying to figure something out.

"I don't think it's your hearing Kaiya. I think it's because they are really far away." Dia listened intently.

I opened my eyes and gave her a small smile. Diamondsalamon Dia for short is in her in-training form so she is small. She can get bigger by changing into Diamondgatomon. Both forms are like Salamon's and Gatomon's forms though she was a different kind of them. In fact she is the only of her kind. She had diamonds on her forehead, wrists, ankles, and chest. Each of her different forms has diamond in front of it so I just call her Dia.

"Listen, I'm not the same person you once knew Dia. I am totally different then the last time you saw me. When I got back to the human world, I still had heightened senses. That is before I lost my memory because of grief. I heard my mother crying from miles away. I heard bullets flying through the air. I smelled the fear and blood. I ran to the café after explaining to my friend, whose house I was playing at, that I saw on the t.v. the place where my parents were eating at for lunch and that there was a shot out or something. I ran there just in time to see the Paramedics bring my parents out on stretchers. They died a month later and that was the last time I spoke. I still sung because I knew my mother would kill me if she knew I gave that up." I cried as we walked.

"I'm sorry . . . " Dia whispered.

"It's okay. I've made progress. I have finally talked about my parent's death. After they died, I was supposed to live with my aunt Rose but she couldn't take me in because she didn't have the money to support more then one person. So I lived with my abusive aunt Katie." I continued sadly.

"I will not be speaking in front of them. I need you to talk for me."

"I will Kaiya anything for you."

By this time we could hear the other kids up ahead. I smiled lightly as they talked to the Digimon. I followed the voices until we stumbled upon a small clearing. My smile vanished almost immediately.

"This thing. This thing. It won't leave me alone!" Shouted Joe, and I smiled again.

I walked right up behind them all and only Joe could see me from his position but he was looking at the ground trying to catch his breath. I touched the blonde's shoulder and he turned and looked at me with cold eyes. I glanced down at Dia for a moment before meeting the blonde's eye again. This time he saw a deep sorrow.

"Yes?" He said harshly.

I frowned slightly before withdrawing into myself more then it had been about a minute ago. My eyes were no longer sad but empty. I turned away from the group getting ready to leave. Still, no one noticed my presence except one who noticed I had arrived and he saw the sadness behind the emptiness and that was Ryu. He frowned and was about to come over to me but I shook my head and he stayed where he was. I turned to leave again with my eyes filling with silent tears and a hard expression when someone grabbed my arm. I turned and saw it was blonde again.

"I'm sorry." He said softly so no one would hear.

I offered a small smile and turned back to the group. My eyes narrowed when I heard a familiar sound. My eyes widened and I put Dia down and started to climb a tree. She looked at me curiously then she too heard the sound. I scanned the area and saw Tai in another tree not too far away and so far he didn't notice I was up here and then I spotted him . . .

(A/N Guy's I need you to review okay? I really wanna know if you like it. I will keep writing as long as you reviewing so, please! I beg of you!)


	3. A Gain and A Loss

The Silence Forgotten

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Summary: Taken place in season one. Kaiya a mysterious girl who has a troubled past. Ends up in a weird place with people she barely knows. How will she deal with it? And why doesn't she like to talk about her past?

* * *

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

(A/N) Author Notes

/ Description of scene.

* * *

Last Time:

I offered a small smile and turned back to the group. My eyes narrowed when I heard a familiar sound. My eyes widened and I put Dia down and started to climb a tree. She looked at me curiously then she too heard the sound. I scanned the area and saw Tai in another tree not too far away and so far he didn't notice I was up here and then I spotted him . . .

* * *

Chapter Three: A Gain and A Loss

Kaiya's POV

'Something is wrong. Why is Kuwagamon attacking? He isn't the type of person to attack and ask questions later!' I thought fiercely to myself as I jumped from branch to branch to get to Tai in time. I quickly thought of my options before I actually reached Tai. I grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him down and soon the ground was coming up to meet us. I grabbed onto a branch which pulled my arm out of its socket. I cried out in pain and dropped Tai which he was able to land on his feet.

I wasn't as lucky because once I let go of Tai I lost my grip and landed on my back which broke a few of my ribs. The others were all screaming and running to who knows where. 'Not one of my most bright ideas but oh well at least he is alright and that's what matters. Right?' Tai helped me up and he looked quite embarrassed that I had to save him. I stood up shakily and we both began to run. He was running to get away from Kuwagamon while I was running to find him. I ran for quite sometime before I had to stop and take a break. My ribs were screaming at me and my left arm was still out of its socket.

"Kaiya!" someone called out.

I turned my head and there was Dia. I ran to her picked her up with my good arm and continued running.

"What's wrong with Kuwagamon?" I whispered.

"Kuawagmon must have been turned evil recently because he was fine last week at the weekly council meeting." Dia Stated.

"The others are at a disadvantage. They have no clue what's going on and they don't have the same ability's I have Dia." I thought aloud.

"They can help digimon digi-volve." She said thoughtfully.

"It may not be enough." Was all I said as I saw him in front of me.

He stood alone in the middle of a clearing. He looked like he was trying to sense where the other digi-destined were. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes. I grew angry at whoever had done this to my friend and I vowed to avenge him. I finally had a moment to catch my breath so I put my arm back into its socket which caused me to cry out in pain and for just a moment Kuwagamon regained his body and looked concerned at me.

Time froze and a mist grew around the three of us. This happened a lot the last time I was in the digital world. This was when we made decisions about certain things. Every time we enter this place all time stops. Dia's form changed as well as my own and Kuwagamon's. We each took on the form of an angel, wings included.

Dia wore a white dress that flowed down to her feet. It was simple yet elegant and pleasing to the eye. It was backless and it had a deep scoop but you couldn't see anything. Her shoes can't be seen because of how long the dress is but they are white too! Her wings spread wide open. Her hair, skin, dress, wings and other accessories were all white. You can't see her eyes though because of a mask that only covered the eyes.

Kuwaga wore a one piece tunic that was completely black. Though everything about him is black doesn't mean he is evil. (or at least at the moment). His hair, wings and eyes were all black. His hair is short and had a blue tint to it.

I wore a silver shirt that is a v-neck and you could see a lot of my belly. The shirt's sleeves reached the wrist but it flared out. I had earrings that were dangling from my ears and a necklaces that had the symbol of the inner circle. I had on a short skirt that went up just past my knees and knee high flat boots with a heel. My hair was a silverish color as were my eyes and my wings.

"It's good to see you old friend. What has happened to you?" I spoke first.

"It is good to see you as well Lady Kaiya. Although you may already know this... There is a new evil here on File Island..." He began.

I interrupted, "We're on File Island? Why didn't you tell me Dia! Opps. Sorry Sir Kuwaga."

"I'm sorry Lady Kaiya! It's just there hasn't been enough time." she replied.

"It's okay. Please continue Sir Kuwaga." I spoke quietly.

"Thank you..." He glared at me then continued, " As I was saying... There is a new evil here. He caught me off guard and put a black gear in my back." Sir Kuwaga finished.

"I see. What are we to do about it?" I said.

"We had better be going back soon. We can't remain here forever. It takes our energy remember?" Lady Dia interrupted.

"Your right but what are we to do? We can't destroy you Sir Kuwaga." I said.

"You can try and get the black gear out." Sir Kuwaga ssuggested.

"Yes and afterwards you can go into hiding until File Island is rid of all evil." I said.

With that the planning began. My energy was cut in half from what it had been when I first entered the digital world. Which means I won't be digi-volving. (A/N Yes she can digi-volve which will be explained later when the rest of the digi-destines find out.) When we left our sanctuary of mist we put the plan in motion. Dia attacked Kuwagamon with some energy I gave her and destroyed the black gear. Then we put the rest of the plan in motion. Kuwagamon would wait ten minutes before he searched for us and would attack the digi-destined and make there digimon digi-volve and then he would disappear.

Then Kuwagamon followed our scent and he chased us until we came to a cliff where the rest of the plan would commence. The others did not question me when I finally found them before. Blonde had told them about me and how I seemed to have disappeared. Dia said she thought that splitting up was a good idea and that we had been trying to find them. Then as Kuwagamon was about to attack us again all the digimon digi-volved into there rookie forms including mine. After that I fell off the cliff.( That wasn't part of the plan but oh well.) I didn't scream but the others looked at where I had been and realized I had fallen.

I hit the water with a large splash. Then I heard the others calling out to me from above. I felt myself slipping from consciousness. Then I heard another splash followed by several others. Then all was dark.

Matt's POV

'Oh man she fell!' my mind cried out. Suddenly I felt myself in the air and that's when I realized that the ground under us had collapsed and that we would end up in the river like Kaiya. What I didn't realize until I opened my eyes was that we weren't in the water but on a school of fish. I can see Kaiya ahead of us unconscious on her fish. I looked around for TK and found him by Tai.

"It's a good thing the fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon stated.

Then Kuwagamon's piece of land collapsed which sent it into the water behind us which also created a tidal wave which was heading for us.

"TK!" I cried out as we were swept onto land because of the wave.

We all were together except Kaiya who couldn't be seen from our present position. I stood up and rushed over to TK in concern.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai asked.

We all gave our responses. Then I noticed Diamondgatomon by herself. She was silently crying to herself. Then she collapsed and all the other digimon ran to her side.

"Don't worry Diamondgatomon we will find Kaiya!" Sora exclaimed as she picked up the depressed digimon.

Diamondgatomon just nodded her head and sort of fell asleep. We all looked at her with concern and we soon began to look for Kaiya. 'I don't know why I care so much about her. It's just she looked so sad when I spoke meanly to her. And when we were on the bus. She looked like she was haunted by something. Every time I look at her I feel like I want to take all her pain away.' I thought to myself as we searched.

TK and I were walking a little bit ahead of the others when TK asked me, "Are we going to find her? She looks so sad all the time but she looks so nice. I hope she didn't get hurt."

At first I didn't know what to say to him so I decided to say, "Of course were going to find her TK!"

Just then I spotted a body in front of us unconscious. I ran ahead and checked her vital signs. She is breathing and has a pulse and I gave a sigh of relief.

"She's okay. She's just unconscious." I said aloud.

Just then her eyes opened and looked at me in wonder. She blinked and looked at the others and then reached for her head as if to say I-have-a-huge-headache. Diamondgatomon woke up and jumped out of Sora's arms and rushed over to her friend.

"Are you okay Kaiya? Never do that to me again. I was so worried about you after I saw you fall over the edge!" She practically yelled at her.

"Kaiya what happened?" I heard Ryu ask.

Kaiya just shrugged and slowly stood up. She looked down at her wet form and began to shiver. I looked down and realized she was wearing a black jean skirt with a dark purple sleeveless shirt which showed her belly a little bit. She also wore black flat foot boots that reached up to her knees and she had a black jean jacket around her stomach.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

She looked at me again and then looked at Tai to see what he had to say. That's when the fight started.

Kaiya's POV

Ryu came over and stood next to me. I pulled him away so I could talk to him. I quickly explained what was happening and why we were summoned again. Dia and Sil stayed to watch the humans talk. Sil is the nickname Ryu and I gave to Silverterrimon. Soon Ryu and I returned to the argument and watched as Tai and blonde argued. I still don't know the blonde or the kids names.

I stared at them amused as they fought over what we should do next. Blonde was getting annoyed with all the fighting even though he was in it and the youngest looked like he would start crying any minute now. I walked over to him and kneeled and hugged him and rocked him back and forth just like I did with my younger cousins who were no older then him. He relaxed after a while and I let go of him and turned back to the others. I couldn't stop myself. I spoke for the first time ever to any of them from the first time we met.

"Shut up! Your upsetting him." I pointed to the kid.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Suddenly I felt scared. I backed away from them until I hit a tree and then crouched down into a ball letting silent tears course down my face. I could feel there stares and I felt Dia come up to me and snuggle up to me. All was silent for about 5 minutes until they got over it and Sora came over to me as well as Tai.

Blonde looked relieved that I took care of both the fighting and the his brother. I stopped crying but stayed where I was. I slid my mask into place and got up and started to walk away. I looked at them again beckoning them with my eyes to follow me. Dia came running after me and a few seconds later after they shared a look then the others followed as well.

* * *

(A/N R&R Please! I hope you like this chapter.) 


	4. She Spoke

The Silence Forgotten

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Summary: Taken place in season one. Kaiya a mysterious girl who has a troubled past. Ends up in a weird place with people she barely knows. How will she deal with it? And why doesn't she like to talk about her past?

* * *

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

(A/N) Author Notes

( )Description of scene.

* * *

(A/N I just wanted to take the time to thank:

LilManiac and JyouraKoumi

For reviewing. Please review. So I can add your name to that list unless you don't want me too . . . Also if you have any questions about my story feel free to ask. Others may have the same question as you. Also I'm gonna start something new for all the new chapters. Hopefully you like it.)

* * *

Last Time: Everyone stopped and looked at me. Suddenly I felt scared. I backed away from them until I hit a tree and then crouched down into a ball letting silent tears course down my face. I could feel their stares and I felt Dia come up to me and snuggle up to me. All was silent for about five minutes until they got over it and Sora came over to me as well as Tai.

Blonde looked relieved that I took care of both the fighting and the his brother. I stopped crying but stayed where I was. I slid my mask into place and got up and started to walk away. I looked at them again beckoning them with my eyes to follow me. Dia came running after me and a few seconds later after a shared look the others followed as well.

* * *

Chapter Four: She Spoke!

Kaiya's POV

We walked at a steady pace towards the beach. The others wanted to see if they could find away to get back home. I being knowledgeable about this place. Know that we wouldn't be leaving until we have completed our mission. Everything was silent as we walked in single file along the river bank. Each of us lost in our own little worlds.

I walk along with Ryu on my heel. When he then decided that he had to break the silence. At first I didn't hear him and the second time he called my name I just plain ignored him. He is trying to get me to talk. What he doesn't realize that every time I talk a piece of me dies. Ever since I had vowed to not speak I felt almost whole again. Now that I have spoken it feels like every emotion I felt on that day had come back to me and was choking me to death. He doesn't realize how much it still hurts to think about them.

After a few times Ryu decided to stop for now. I can feel the others eyes on me as though they were wondering what that was about. I then go back to what I was thinking about before I was disturbed.

I know of what I am supposed to do for these digi-destines. I am supposed to be something like there shepherd. To lead them and help the grow strong and to grow up. To maybe help build them so that when they eventually got to a certain level that they can claim there crests and tags. Of yes I know a lot about the crests and tags. I helped design them a long time ago.

Gomamon swam in the water looking quite content. I watched him instead of looking where I was going. I trusted the steps I took with an assurance that bewildered the others. I could see in their eyes that I looked so comfortable here. Like I had been here all my life.

They don't realize this is my true self. Not the one they see in the human world. The one that did servants' work for my aunt, or the one taking care of my younger cousins. Or even the one that loves nature more then anything or the one that is an orphan in a world that hates those who can't take care of themselves. The one who was smarter then all the other kids in her class.

No, that is not my true self. I am the simple person in the inner circle that fought for what I thought was right. I am the one who knows this world and was almost queen of it a long time ago. I am the fighter who fights at night. The one who fights evil to preserve all that is good.

I am the strength that gives each digimon the will to fight so that they may one day find peace. I am the love, the compassion that keeps the digimon themselves. I am the guardian of these digi-destined even though I am one as well. I am the earth, the sky, the air, the night, the light, the water, I am a digimon.

Just then I tripped and fell on my face hard. I could feel a substance come out from my nose. I did not cry out in pain nor did I have tears in my eyes as I stood up carefully and I looked around to see what I tripped over. Then I realized we were at the beach and the others were looking at me like I was crazy.

I looked down to see what I tripped over and all I saw was sand. I was confused and then I held my hand up to my face and when I put my hand down I stared at it in shock. My nose is bleeding. I held my nose until it stopped bleeding while the others just stood there staring at me. Then I realized they weren't staring at me but at what was behind me.

I turned around and there stood telephone booths, enough for each child to try one. I stared at them thinking. 'These were never here before. Maybe it's a trap? But who knows where we are? Wait a minute what if it's him. Oh my word no I have to get them away from the phones!' I exclaimed to myself. Then I thought, 'Well none of us had eaten since breakfast so maybe I can draw them away by getting food.'

Dia stood next to me watching my emotionless face. My face can only show things that I need others to understand. I do not show emotions. I learned that hiding ones true feelings also means that one should not show emotions or get rid of them. I'm the kind of person who doesn't show my emotions.

Like when blonde had been mean to me I didn't show emotions I showed that I was leaving because of him. Anyway's I started to walk away from the others and Ryu came with me. Like they would have noticed anyway's because they were busy trying to use worthless phones that were a trap. I knew deep in my soul that it was another person from my past but I couldn't place my finger on whom.

"Kaiya you know something don't you." Ryu said as he helped me gave fruit from the trees and over stuff like that.

"Of course I something. When have I not known what was going on while in the Digital World?" I ask as I pick some fruit and hand it to Dia who eats it until she ate her fill and start to put the other fruit that I hand into a bag.

Soon we had enough for everyone including the ravenous digimon partners. When I came back, they were all siting in a circle looking at what they had with them. Including their food supply which they got from Joe's bag.

I walked up to them and they all looked at me. My face blank as I sat down and handed each of them some food. The digimon began eating right away while the other humans watched. I bit into my own fruit and gazed out at the ocean. Then I heard my name called and I lifted my eyebrow to say what.

"Hey Kaiya what's in the bag?" It was Tai.

I looked down at the bag on me and blushed slightly which everyone caught. I began taking my stuff out. Most of it I had brought with my own money that I saved from my days before my aunt. Any ways my things consisted of:

9 space blankets (they're in those bags that seem impossible that a blanket can fit in it.),

9 water bottles,

1 compose,

1 First Aide Kit,

1 pair of pants,

1 lighter (not to smoke but to light fires with),

1 Swiss army knife,

1 mirror,

All sorts of food.

Then of course I had my jacket which is still around my waist. I also had another bag but this one is around my waist but the others couldn't see it. It is a bag attached to the belt. This had more personal items in it. The others just stared at all my stuff. I blushed a little more heavily as they all stared at me. Then I sensed something wrong was about to happen. I stood up and blocked the others but they can see what is happening. The phone booths shot up into the air from an under ground attack of water.

Then the creature came up and my suspicions were correct. He attacked us and I got most of the blast. Agumon Tai's digimon, Biyomon Sora's digimon, Gabumon older blondes' digimon, Gomamon Joe's digimon, Tentomon the genius's digimon, Patamon the youngest kid's digimon, Palmon Mimi's digimon and Diamondgatomon my digimon all sprang into action to protect us. I was thrown over the others heads and into the rock wall. Joe tried to climb it but he was knocked down.

I sat there and watched as Tai helped distract Shellmon. Another former ally from my past. I watched as Agumon digi-volved further into Greymon and Shellmon was blasted away. I stared sadly as he flew and then time stopped again and Sir Shell appeared before me in his pink attire. Dia did not come with me this time. I stood there in my changed form as did he. He looked basically like Sir Kuwaga but he is in pink and also has long hair tied back into a low pony tail.

"It has been awhile my Lady. I am quite sorry I had to attack your . . . friends." Sir Shell said.

"They unfortunately are not my friends. I only work with them to save our world." I say.

"Ahh so you still consider this world to be yours as well as the human world?" He asked.

" I do. I was reborn when I came here. I am part human and part digimon. Nothing can change that fact." I say with no emotion on my face.

"There you go again. Just like when you were a child. You withdraw from everything and everyone. It's a wonder you still speak to us." He stated.

"You have done nothing to me. You do not try to make my life miserable like humans do. I would prefer fighting evil then having no power to fight back in the human world. There I am considered weak and a good for nothing. I have nothing left to live for there." I explained.

"You lie to yourself. I see it in your eyes that there are people back in the human world you care for and try to protect." He stared me down.

"I know not what you speak of." I said icily.

"Do I have to summon Lady Dia?" He asked.

"No, you don't." I sigh defeated.

"Did you attack for the reason Sir Kuwaga did or were we in your territory?" I ask not really paying attention anymore.

"The same reason as Sir Kuwaga I am afraid." Sir Shell said sadness in his voice.

"I see. Is there more you have to tell me? Or may I go." I say distractedly.

"I shall see thee again soon my Lady." He bowed and we left the mist.

When time returned, I looked around while I sat there trying to absorb what Sir Shell had said. The others were getting up and they began to discuss there next move. I just looked at them and then I stood up as it became an argument again. Guess who was arguing? Blonde and Tai again and I really wanted to hit the both of them at this time.

I went over to the youngest who was again forgotten and crying. I covered his ears and grew angry. I looked at Patamon who just stared at me, pleading with me to make them shut up for the kid. Then again I did something I considered stupid. I spoke again.

"Shut up you fools! The whole digital world is in the hands of foolish children who fight over everything. I can't stand it anymore. At first I thought it to be amusing but now it's not. We just got through a battle and you are still fighting!

The kid can't take it anymore, I can't take it anymore so if you don't shut up. . . I'll shut you up myself. Now you can either follow me since I have a better sense of direction or stay here and argue. I will not tolerate it anymore. Come on kid." I screamed at them and then spoke nicely to the kid.

They all stood their mouths open including Dia's. She had never heard me this mad before. The kid stared at me a moment then grabbed my outstretched hand. I began walking away with Dia, the kid and Patamon who sat on my head. The others followed behind us in silence thinking of what I had said.

I was thinking, 'I am a stupid git. I did it again. I let my anger get the best of me. Not once but twice since we got here. I think that's been the most I have ever talked to a human since . . . well since my parents died and I told off my aunt. No, don't start thinking of that again. It will rip you apart.'

"My name is Takeru Takaishi but you can call me T.K." a small voice said to me.

I looked down and smiled a gentle smile. "My name is Kaiya Miyamoto."

I stopped and looked at the others. They were staring at me again. I frowned and made to turn around when another voice called out.

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you Kaiya." Pinky said as I stared at them with a look of awe.

"My name Sora Takenouchi." The tomboy said kindly.

"The name is Matt Ishida." Blonde said.

"My name is Taichi Kamiya. Call me Tai." The guy with the brown bush on his head said.

"My name is Joe Kido." A timid voice said.

"Prodigious my name is Izzy Izumi." The genius said.

"And I am Ryu Cagami."

"Look it's nice to meet you all. But please don't fight any more." I said as I turned back around and then added, "And don't be surprised if I don't talk often. Here in the digital world is the only place I am willing to talk in. And don't question me either."

I could feel their stares as we walked and yet no one talked. It was quite a while before someone spoke again.

"My feet hurt." Mimi cried.

"Just a little further and then we will be at a stream." I said.

"Hey Kaiya?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You won't get this from me often but thanks for looking after T.K. for me and all the other times." He said.

I blinked twice then said, "Your welcome Matt."

When we arrived at the stream everyone like collapsed except for me and Patamon, who had been riding on my head this whole time. Even the digimon collapsed and some ran to the water.

"How did you know there was water?" Matt asked me from the ground.

I looked down on them and said, "I have really good hearing. Better then the average person. How do you guys think I found you before? Any ways I heard it okay."

"I know of good place to make camp Kaiya." Dia said.

"Okay once the other's rest a bit longer we'll head that way." I said as I walked over to the water and sorta collapsed by the water's edge and stared at my reflection.

"What do you see Kaiya?" Dia asks as she sits down.

"I see a worthless girl who is an orphan to two worlds." I said.

"You are not worthless Kaiya!" Dia exclaimed.

The conversation ended there. We all got up and moved on. Dia in the lead and all was quiet for now.

(A few hours later and many more rest stops.)

I was really getting tired of stopping every five minutes or so for Mimi.

"That's it we will never get there in time. Come here Mimi." I said.

She came to me and then I grabbed the nearest boy which happened to be Tai and pushed her onto his back and began to walk away. I grabbed T.K. and carried him on my back and Patamon rested on my head. We walked for a solid fifteen minutes before Tai had to rest because of Mimi.

Then suddenly we were there. A lake with an island in the middle with a train on it. We all moved toward it with excitement and yet I felt dread deep down in my stomach. I put T.K. down and feed him, gave the others a blanket each then moved outside to take the first watch. No one argued with me. Matt came out as well and played his harmonica. From my belt bag I pulled out a small flute and began to play with him. He looked at me a moment then continued playing.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Matt asked me as we took a break.

"My dad taught me how to play. In fact this used to be his." I said with a deep sadness I couldn't keep out of my voice.

"How did you know how to take care of T.K.?" Was his next question.

"I live with my aunt and I have younger cousins around T.K.'s age who I take care of." I had anger in my voice when I mentioned my aunt and then my voice got soft.

"I don't have friends and I don't really have a family. The only person I have now is Dia and Ryu." The sadness was back in my voice.

"Why haven't you spoken before?" He asked.

"Don't push it Matt . . . I don't trust humans . . . Okay! Does that answer your stupid question?" I shot up in a flash and was gone before he could blink.

I came to stand by the fire and noticed the unburned leaf under it. Then I realized it was a mistake to come here. I was about to run back to the others when the leaf moved and grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the water but not before I screamed which woke everyone else.

Matt's POV

I heard Kaiya scream from the other side of the camp. I shot up and ran to where she had been only to see her pulled under water.

"Gabumon I need you!" I cried out as I jumped into the water.

Then Kaiya was in the air upside down trying to get herself free. Then she looked at me and all I saw was terror. I had never seen her that scared before. In the past she looked sad after an encounter with a digimon but now I saw she was truly scared.

Gabumon digi-volved then to Garurumon and attacked the digimon and Kaiya fell head first into the water with a large splash. The others were on the shore helplessly watching us. Then Garurumon defeated Seadramon the one we had been fighting. I couldn't find Kaiya as I swam to where she had been dropped. I went under water to try and find and there I saw a bright light and inside it was . . .

* * *

(A/N What will it be? Another Digimon? Kaiya? Dia? Who shall it be? The only way you can find out is to review and stay tuned to next time on The Silence Forgotten. Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block for a while. Te he. Any ways onto the surprise I owe ya!)

* * *

Skit one:

Kaiya: Hi everyone! Are you having a good time?

Everyone: Yes! We want more! We want more!

Kaiya: You will have to wait awhile for author karone-sakura to add more!

Everyone: We want more now! 'Takes out deadly metal bats'

Kaiya: Don't hurt me! I'm just one of karone-sakura's twisted characters! Please don't hurt me. I bruise easily.

Everyone: We want more!

Karone-sakura: well I'm glad to see you all like the story! So if you want more then, please review and also get rid of the metal bats!

Karone-sakura: That's all for now folks. This is your author karone-sakura and her character Kaiya! Good night!

* * *

(So, please review.) 


	5. To Many Secrets

The Silence Forgotten

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Summary: Taken place in season one. Karone a mysterious girl who has a troubled past. Ends up in a weird place with people she barely knows. How will she deal with it? And why doesn't she like to talk about her past?

* * *

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

(A/N) Author Notes

( )Description of scene.

* * *

Last Time: Then Kaiya was in the air upside down trying to get herself free. Then she looked at me and all I saw was terror. I had never seen her that scared before. In the past she looked sad after an encounter with a digimon but now I saw she was truly scared.

Gabumon digi-volved then to Garurumon and attacked the digimon and Kaiya fell head first into the water with a large splash. The others were on the shore helplessly watching us. Then Garurumon defeated Seadramon the one we had been fighting. I couldn't find Kaiya as I swam to where she had been dropped. I went under water to try and find and there I saw a bright light and inside it was . . .

* * *

Chapter Five: To Many Secrets . . .

Sora's POV

We stood on the shore as we watched Matt try to find Kaiya. It had been some time since she had fallen in and we all were losing hope of finding her alive. Also we can't seem to find Kaiya's digimon anywhere. Matt went down one last time and he didn't return . . .

Matt's POV

I saw what looked to be two digimon in the center of the light. One conscious the other not. I swam to them but I couldn't seem to reach them. Then the conscious digimon looked at me. She looked really sad and she held her hand out to me. At least I think it was a she. I grabbed hold of the digimon's hand and she pulled me in and I found we can breathe here in this bubble.

"Not a bubble. It's the Mist Of Time." It spoke to me in a soft voice.

"What is your name? You are not like all the other digimon are you?" I ask her.

"One question at a time Master Matt. My name is Lady Siren. My companion here is Her Ladyship Queen Kira. I am like other digimon when I am not in the Mist Of Time." Lady Siren said so quietly I almost didn't hear as she turned her attention back to the queen.

I had so many questions. Which to ask and which to save for later.

"You need not stay quiet. Ask all the questions you desire. It does not mean I can answer them all." She said as I thought, 'Can she read my mind?'

"It is part of my gift while here in the Mist Of Time. Each being that enters comes with a gift. Yet it can be a curse as well Young Master." Lady Siren looked at me with piercing blue eyes that reminded me of Kaiya. Then it hit me. Is this Kaiya in another form?

"I am not the one you seek. I am her friend." She answered my question with a hint of amusement.

"What is the Mist Of Time?" I asked this time speaking instead of thinking.

"Ah a good question. Oh you needn't worry about your friends. All time stops outside this mist. Now before you ask about how you came to enter here. It is quite simply . . . I let you in really. Now back to the original question . . . The Mist Of Time is something the Queen constructed a long time ago in order to meet with her knights or council members. In the heat of battle she would consult her favored few. A few of the digimon you have encountered were apart of her special inner group. She disappeared after a while and has finally returned." Her soft voice rang through the air.

The Queen began to stir and then her eyes began to open. She looked at me with dazed eyes and then looked at Lady Siren.

"Lady Siren your back!" She exclaimed while hugging Lady Siren.

The first thing I noticed was that she had an English accent which surprised me greatly.

"Who is this Young man?" She turned to me and I saw a look of recognition flash through her eyes as I stared into her ice blue eyes.

"This is Master Matt. Master Matt this is Her Royal Highness Queen Kira." She introduced.

"Ah alas I have not been called that in some time. Come we have much to discuss before we return to time. Master Matt it was a pleasure but I am sorry I have to ask you to leave. Your energy will be cut in half once you step out and you shall be frozen as well but it will not feel like it to you. You will find your friend on the shore unconscious." She says as she turned to Lady Siren.

Just then I looked down at myself and saw I am no longer wearing the cloths I had been wearing before. It looked like a knight's costume from my world. It was mainly navy blue with silver and a few pieces of gold and other shades of blue.

Lady Siren looked back at me and giggled then said, "Don't worry dear boy. When you enter the Mist Of Time you must wear the courts attire. Once you leave you will look just like you did when you entered." Queen Kira began to giggle as well and I look sheepish.

"Goodbye Your Highness. Goodbye Lady Siren. It was a pleasure." I say with a bright smile.

"The pleasure was ours. Rest assured we shall see you again. We shall seek you out. I must ask you do not seek us out unless it is a dire emergency." Queen Kira bowed her head and then with a flash I was back in the water.

I swam to the surface and looked around for the others. I saw Garurumon nearby and swam to him. I was very tired at this point.

Queen Kira's POV

"Do you think he recognized me?" I ask Lady Siren.

"I don't think so Kaiya. How did you become Queen Kira?" She asks.

"I don't know. We can't stay much longer my dear. The mystery shall remain a mystery for now. It is like you really. When digi-volving you can either evolve into Sirenmon or Diamondangewomon." I replied with a shaky voice.

"I won't last much longer my dear friend." I began to cough uncontrollably.

"Come lets return to them." She guided me to the edge of the mist and we left without a backward glance.

Kaiya's POV

I feel something smooth under me and then I feel a claw gently touch my cheek. I then entered a dream world of horror of a past that I wish I could forget.

(Nightmare Mode)

"Goodbye Kuwagamon, Dia. Tell the others I'll miss them." A seven-year-old I said.

"Oh course Kaiya." Kuwagamon said.

"I'll miss you the most Kaiya!" Dia exclaimed and hugged me hard.

"Goodbye . . . " and then I faded from that world and rejoined the human world.

"Hey Kate. What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Friday silly." My best friend told me.

"I see. I wanna go see my parent's kay?" I cried.

"Okay . . . I'll see you later then?" she comforted me as she said it.

I ran out the door and ran all the way to the café my parents told me about. As I approached it, I saw flashing lights.

"Nooooo! Noooo! Mom! Dad! Where are you?" I screamed.

I ran through the crowds and saw people bleeding on the ground. I saw my parents on some stretchers. I run toward them and was stopped by a policeman.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed again.

They looked at me sadly as they were taken into the ambulance. A police officer picked me up and put me in her car and took me to the hospital. She asked me questions but I didn't answer. I stared out the window crying and then I asked the one question the officer didn't expect.

"Whom did this to them? Who hurt my mommy and daddy?" I cried.

"A bad group of people took hostage everyone in the café. Your parents saved many people." She spoke softly as though she was talking to a baby.

"I'm not a baby. I'm seven years old." I shouted at her.

She looked taken back and then everything faded and a new picture took its place.

"Please mom you have to make it!" I cried into her hand.

I sat in the hospital room with my hands around my moms. I had just turned eight years old. It had been a month since the tragic day my parents were shot. I had grown up so much most people just stared at me. I had been staying with my grandparents for the last month but they weren't doing to well either. My grandma has cancer and my grandpa is sick and yet they insisted I stay with them. I went every day to see my parents. My mom is awake and looking at me and then said three fateful words.

"I . . . Love . . . You . . . " and then she died.

I left the room at a run. I cried the whole time until I made it to my fathers room. I walked in and told my daddy that mommy was gone. He stared at me and then burst into tears. He then turned away from me and then said the same words mommy did.

"I... Love . . . You . . . Honey." And then he pulled his own plug which was the only thing keeping him alive.

I screamed and screamed and screamed until a nurse came in and took me out and covered his face with a sheet and then my world faded again to the funeral.

I stood alone with two red roses. Under my breath I said 'I shall never speak again.' I threw the roses in the hole and then turned and left with my grandparents. The next day my grandpa died of his sickness and then five days afterward my grandma. Everything faded again and my aunt Rose took shape.

"Honey I can't keep you. I can barely support myself." She said sadly.

I cried and clung to her as my aunt Kate grabbed me and forced me into her limo. Later she beat me up and threw me into my small room. It was raining outside so I watched the rain fall along with my tears. I began to sing an old song and then curled up and went to sleep.

One last time it faded and my life speed by me as I cleaned the house, worked with the paper route, and sung my cousins to sleep.

(Nightmare Ended.)

I woke up with a start and cried out as well. I bite back tears as I looked around. Dia is lying next to me under one of my blankets and the others all lay in different positions around a dying fire. There was only one awake and from what I could see it was Matt. I placed my half of the blanket on Dia and then stood shakily to my feet. I moved away from the camp and threw up. Most of it was water, some of it was blood.

"Ugh . . . I feel like I was hit by a truck . . . " I whispered to myself.

"You did fall head first into the cold water." A voice said from behind me scaring me half to death.

I jumped and turned around so fast he didn't have a prayer. I held him against a tree with one hand gripping his shirt the other balled into a fist. When I realized whom, it was I let go immediately and backed away slowly.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me moron." I hissed.

He gripped his neck and muttered, "Remind never to mess with you or sneak up on you again."

"The next time you do you won't be so lucky." I sniffed at him.

Then I sneezed loudly and I started coughing all over again. 'Oh great I caught a cold . . . ' I thought to myself. Matt just stood there watching and then he came over to me and started to rub my back gently and then we heard a noise . . .

* * *

Skit Two:

Sora: How come you chose to base this story mostly on Kaiya and Matt. What about me!

Karone-sakura: Because I haven't decided who I want you to love and plus you don't know Kaiya that well yet. No one does but Matt can relate even the smallest of things.

Kaiya: Yeah! You go get some other boy! Matt is mine!

Matt: Did someone call yours truly?

Kaiya: I did Mattie-po.

Karone-sakura: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Sora: Me two . . .

Karone-sakura: Until next time this is your host (author) karone-sakura and her cast! Thank you! You are all beautiful!

P.S. Review or suffer my wrath! MuHahahahaha! cough cough choke

(A/N This story us kind of old. It was like the second story I wrote and put on here. I also re-wrote this story yet remember there may still be mistakes. Please forgive me for them!)


End file.
